Unwell
by ML3MeantToBe
Summary: AU. A Slexie story. Title based off of the song Unwell by Matchbox Twenty. Takes place following 7x19 after Callie is discharged from the hospital. Lexie was there for Mark when he needed her. Will he be there for her when she needs him? I'm really no good at summaries... I suggest reading to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So! This is my very first fanfic! I'm really excited about it! I know most people say, "It's my first story! Don't be mean!" but because its my first story I want you to be mean! Well. Maybe not mean, but I want your feedback, good or bad. Especially if its bad because that gives me something that I can change and make better. Review or message me with your criticism!**

**I do have the first four or so chapters planned. Each chapter isn't just out of the blue. And by the time I get around to chapter 5ish I plan on having the rest of the story figured out from there. If you aren't interested enough to continue reading after this chapter, I ask of you: wait till chapter three. That's when it gets interesting (;**

**Rating: T and some will probably be M later**

**Summary: AU. A Slexie story. Title based off of the song Unwell by Matchbox Twenty. Takes place following 7x19 after Callie is discharged from the hospital. Lexie was there for Mark when he needed her. Will he be there for her when she needs him? I'm really no good at summaries... I suggest reading to find out more.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, ABC or any affiliated companies. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time on this.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lexie sat on a stool in the kitchen watching Meredith empty the contents of the liquor cabinet on to the breakfast table. "What are you _doing_?" she asked curiously.

Meredith looked over at her sister. "Well, there _is _about to be a party here isn't there?"

"Yeah. A small yay-Callie-and-her-baby-didn't-die-party. Not a let's-all-do-shots-and-get-super-drunk-party..."

"This is the Grey house. In the Grey house, every party is a let's-all-do-shots-and-get-super-drunk-party." she replied in a mocking tone.

"Yeah... Why is the party gonna be here anyways?" Lexie asked as she sub-consciously walked to the other side of the kitchen and helped Meredith unload the tequila and scotch. "I mean, of course we're all happy she's okay, but no one in this house is that close to Callie."

"Well, it was Mark's idea to have the party, but he was worried that his apartment would be too small for it, so Derek offered up this place. I guess he's felt bad because of everything Mark's been going through lately." she explained as she closed the now empty cabinet.

"Ugh. I forgot that Mark is gonna be here." Lexie said, slouching over the kitchen counter.

"What's the problem with that? I thought you and Mark were being civil now and, more importantly, that you and Jackson are happy."

_Civil_, Lexie thought, _Is that what you call not speaking? I held him in my arms while he cried and caressed him as slept in my lap and then as soon as Callie looks like she's gonna be okay, he runs off and doesn't talk to me for three months. It's not like I'm jealous. It just seems like we're always either together or ignoring each others existence. Wait. Don't jealous people always say they aren't jealous? Oh well. I'm not. I'm not jealous that he'd rather spend all of his time with his new happy little family... Why would I be? _

"Yeah. We are. It's just that I can only stand being in close quarters with Mark Sloan for so long." Lexie said shortly, more to herself than Meredith, as she walked away.

Lexie loitered around the party, bored. She had been relieved when there was no sign of Mark for the first hour or so, but she was tired after a long day and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her bed. "I'm gonna go get a drink." she told Jackson.

"You already have one..." He pointed to the beer in her hand.

"I meant a real one." she said as she walked to the kitchen.

_Just my luck. _She thought as she looked over to see that sitting by himself at the counter was the man she'd been trying to avoid for the past hour. She tried to back out of the room, but he already seen her.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey."

"We, uh, haven't talked in awhile." she said as she made her way to the tequila, looking anywhere but his piercing blue eyes.

"No. We haven't."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"You're missing the party... Wasn't it your idea?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah... I just need to get some things of my chest first," he said, as they made eye contact for the first time in weeks. They found their eyes filled with the same emotion. Sadness. They were supposed to be happy. Lexie had Jackson and Mark had a beautiful daughter, but they both just felt like something was missing. "I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me. You know. When we didn't know if Callie was gonna be okay." he said as put his hand on her arm.

She got shivers at his touch. "Mark. You don't have to-"

"No." He cut her off and took her hands in his. "I do. You were there for me. After everything, I put you through. You were still there for me. Lexie. I want to make this work. The way I feel about you is not gonna go away. I've tried to get over you, but time and time again, I end up in the same place. I love you. I always have. I always will."

She sighed and pulled her hands away. _No. I'm with Jackson and I'm NOT going to screw it up for something that I know will never work. _They had tried too many times. As she stood up, she said "Mark, you-"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw for the first time that Jackson was standing in the doorway. She didn't even know what to say to him. This must look so much worse than it is. "Jackson." was all she could manage.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room and upstairs, through the party. Lexie chased after him, leaving Mark alone again in the kitchen.

"Jackson! You have to listen to me!" she yelled once they were in his room. "You have it all wrong. Mark did just tell me that he loves me, but I wasn't gonna say it back. I was gonna tell him that I want to be happy. With you!"

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" he asked, staring at the ground, fuming.

"Because I'm here with you. Not downstairs with him." she said as she stepped forward and kissed the tender spot on his neck.

"Lexie." he sighed.

"I'm here. With you. And we're all alone. So we can enjoy this... or go back down stairs to the boring party." she said stepping away.

He slipped his arms around her neck and kissed her.

Back downstairs, the party was going on with very little chatter. They had all watched Jackson and Lexie storm up stairs and had heard some yelling that had gone quiet. Leaving an awkward silence that now filled the air. Mark stepped out of the kitchen into the living room, as Callie approached him.

"What just _happened_?" she whispered so only he could hear.

"I told Lexie that I still love her and Jackson walked in. He heard everything." he whispered back.

"Again? Mark you two are like each other's kryptonite. You have to get over her!"

"What don't you understand?" he shouted. "I'm NEVER going to get over her! NEVER!" He didn't even care that the whole party heard.

Derek stepped in. "Alright, alright. Let's calm down, Mark."

The awkward silence resumed, but was soon filled by the sounds of moans and banging against the walls upstairs. Mark's eyes filled with jealousy and pain. _Knowing Lexie, they're about to get much louder, _he thought as he grabbed his jacket and stormed out the front door.

Jackson was on top of her thrusting and it felt good, but her mind kept wandering. _Mark just told me he loves me. And here I am with Jackson._ Something about that seemed so wrong to her. The sex she was having with Jackson was good and all, but she could help remembering the sex with Mark, which was so much better. She closed her eyes as her orgasm drew closer, almost forgetting where she was.

_Why, why? Why? Cant I stop thinking about-_

"MAAARRRK!" she shouted when her orgasm finally hit home. Her and Jackson froze instantly. _Oh my god. I can't believe I did that. _Fear shook through her and tears sprung to her eyes. _How did this happen? There was no way to explain this to him. I was just distracted. I didn't mean it. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. _The room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

Jackson suddenly jumped off of her, anger practically spilling from his pours. "Get out." he seethed. She sat there frozen in place. "I said get out! Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He pointed to the door as she scrambled for her clothes. Lexie threw on her shirt and underwear and raced down the hall to her bedroom, but not before looking up at him and seeing what she was really feeling. He was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered before she ran out of the room, down the hall and into the attic crying silently.

**I hope you liked it! Review please! Even if you hated it! I'm dying to know what you guys think so far! Also, please tell me if you notice any grammar errors that I'm consistent with. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I originally wanted this up on Wednesday, but obviously that didn't happen... Anyways, just to clarify: when an entire paragraph or more is italicized, she's having a flashback to the night before, unless its specified that she's thinking. **

**Also, this chapter goes to In-A-Parallel-World, for her IMMENSE amount of help on this chapter & for being my first official reviewer last chapter. Wouldn't have been able to finish it otherwise! Plus, I already got two chapter dedications, so its about time I step it up a notch. ;)**

**Disclaimer: The show isn't mine. The characters aren't mine. ABC isn't mine, but this story and its plot is.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Lexie woke up the next morning, more tired than she had been when she went to sleep the night before... If that was even possible. Everything after the Jackson Incident, as she had decided to refer to it in her head, was kind of a blur as it came back to her piece by piece the longer she was awake...  
_  
Lexie sobbed into her pillow, curled up in a ball at the top of the attic. She didn't even know why she was crying so much. Sure, she felt bad she had hurt Jackson like that, especially after he had accused her of being in love with Mark not long before, but its not like she was ever head-over-heels for him. She cared about him obviously, but she never even considered the possibility of being in love with him. He was- lets face it, Lexie- a rebound. But she still couldn't stop the tears from pouring. __Why am I crying? Oh that's right. My life is in shambles. ___

There was a knock on the door. Meredith entered and gave her some pep-talk(or attempt at a pep-talk), that Lexie couldn't recall in her current state of half-asleepness. 

She finally gave up trying to remember all the details that led to her, ultimately, being able to stop crying long enough to fall asleep. She looked at the clock and realized it wasn't really morning at all. **2:13 AM.** But there was no way in hell she'd be able to go back to sleep. _Ooh!_ She thought to herself, _if I just go to the hospital now, I can avoid an awkward breakfast with everyone... Jackson more specifically. But if I go there then its obvious that I'm cowering away like an idiot... Oh, who gives a shit what they think? I'm going to the hospital. _

She crept down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, watching her feet to make sure she didn't step on any of the floor boards that she knew creaked. _Phewf! I don't think anyone heard me,_ she thought as she looked up-

Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand staring at her. She could still see the hurt in his eyes. "Oh." she practically whispered. "I didn't think anyone was up. I'll just eat at the hospital." she said as she made her way to the front door.

"Lexie," he called after her, "don't leave."

She whipped her head around. "Huh? What? W-why?" Was he going to forgive her? Was he not as mad as she thought? Or was he even more mad, and wanted a chance to scream at her? Did he just want to talk? Oh god. She really didn't want to talk right now.

"You aren't wearing any pants." he said flatly, staring into his cup of coffee.

"Oh." she whispered looking down to confirm what he said, before scurrying back upstairs to change.

It was only fifteen minutes later when she got to hospital. She showered, changed into her scrubs, and brushed her teeth there, avoiding as much time as possible at the house. She was strolling through the halls looking for something to do when she ran into Arizona.

"Oh, hi. Dr. Robbins. Why are you on call in the middle of the night? Weren't you at the party?" she asked.

"Yeah. I _was_. But the tiny humans beckoned." she said in a sing-song voice holding up her pager.

"Ah. I see. Can I assist you with anything?"

"No." Arizona replied.

"Wha- why not?"

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks and you're an emotional train wreck. Go do sutures in the pit or something." she said as she turned and walked away.

"I- I am NOT an emotional train wreck! I'm like- like an emotional really relaxing boat ride... or something more clever!" Lexie shouted after her.

"Sure, you are, Grey!" she called back before turning the corner.

An hour or so passed as she sutured up a group of drunken party-goers who had decided it was a good idea to have a giant sword fight with their beer bottles.

_Lexie remembered Meredith lingering in the doorway with a beer in hand and not saying anything. Just standing there with a look on her face, like she was trying to making sense of the scene in front of her._

"... for me?" Lexie mumbled, looking at the beer in her hand as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Meredith said as she handed Lexie the beer and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Alright. You're all good to go." she said as she walked over to one man and took away the cigarette he was about to light. "No smoking in the hospital."

It was almost time for rounds to start when she came across Owen in waiting by the elevators. "Hi, Dr. Hunt. Can I be on your service this week?"

"Uh..." he said awkwardly his eyes focused on the elevator door. "I believe someone has already requested you on their service."

"Okay..." she said not understanding why he was acting so strange. "Who? Dr. Shepherd? Dr. Bailey?"

"Uh. No, actually it was Dr. Sloan." _Well that's just perfect!_ "I don't think he heard of last night's... Uh. Well I don't think he knows what happened after he left last night." he said before practically running on to the now opened elevator to get out of the awkward situation.

_"I wouldn't freak out too much about everyone knowing what happened... More embarrassing things have gone down in that hospital." Meredith said._

Lexie spoke her real sentence since Meredith had entered the room. "Wait- WHAT? Everyone KNOWS?" Lexie's heart started pounding in her chest.

"Dammit. I knew I was shitty at this sister stuff..." When Lexie didn't say anything, she continued. "You were kinda loud... But like I said! Don't worry about it." Meredith said trying to correct her mistake.

"By everyone... Does that include-"

"No. Mark got all mad and left before any of that happened. But maybe you should tell him about it. Not necessarily the whole situation. But you should talk to him. He told you he loved you. And you go and scream his name when you're having sex with Avery. Things happen for a reason. Just because they don't happen the way you expect them to doesn't mean they aren't supposed to happen." Lexie looked up at Meredith with hopeful eyes. "Ooh! That was good!" Meredith added under her breath.

Lexie wanted to scream in frustration as she suddenly remembered her conversation with Meredith.

"Ugh. No wonder everyone's acting so weird." she whispered under her breath as Arizona walked by.

"See, that's what I'm talking about Grey! I'm not letting anyone that talks to them self near my kids!" she shouted while walking past.

Just when everyone started thinking she wasn't crazy...

_

Before rounds she approached Mark at the nurses station. "Hello, Dr. Sloan. It seems you have requested me on your service."

"We need to talk about what happened last night."

"What? You _know_? " she said as panic rushed through her body.

"Of course I know. I'm the one that told you I love you. That's not something I'm gonna just forget about over night. Is it?"

And the panic left as quickly as it came. "Oh right. That."

He paused. "That? _That_? God Lexie. You're fucking unbelievable."

"I'm unbelievable? What the hell did I do?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Everything. You handled everything in the worst possible way. I told you I loved you. I asked for a second chance. And you don't even say ANYTHING? Worse you run off and leave me alone and practically _force_ me to listen to you two... To hear you... Ugh, and now you just waltz in here and act like nothing happened. Something _did_ happen Lexie. And I know you still love me. Why can't you just be honest about your feelings for once in your god damn life?"

She twiddled her thumbs nervously, and glanced around for an escape route. An excuse. Anything. But there was none. Oh god. Here it goes... "Mark. Something happened last night that I want you to know about it. Well not _want_, but I- I think you _deserve_ to know about it. I wasn't gonna tell you, but Meredith told me to. Well, m-maybe I would've told you. I'm not really sure. I mean maybe I would've told you about it because you know it involves you, but maybe not because it doesn't _involve_ involve you. So, no actually i wont tell you. Meredith was wrong. It has nothing to do with you. But-"

"Spit it out, Lex."

Lexie glanced away not ready to tell him.

Alex walked up to the counter, oblivious that he was interrupting anything. "Dr. Sloan, I heard you were doing a Trans-Umbilical Breast Augmentation today and I was wondering if I could scrub in."

"Do you know anything about this thing that happened last night, Karev?" Mark said nodding towards Lexie. _Oh, no._

"Yup." _Oh, no._

"Tell me what it was and you're on my service." _Oh god, no._

"I don't really think it's my place to-"

"Do you want to be in on the TUBA or not?"

"She was screwing Avery and after you left she screamed _your_ name so loud the whole freaking party heard." he said without hesitating.

_Oh my fucking god. That didn't not just happen._

**Loved everyone's reviews last chapter! Hope to see some more this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sooo yeah. It's been a million years. Okay, fine. Three months. Still way too long though right?! Most of you will probably have to skim the first few chapters to remember what this story is even about. I got stuck and then I got busy and then I got busier and pretty soon writing this was the last thing on my mind. Recently, I got a random urge to continue this. So, I'm gonna try to really do this story. I'll try to update once a week. I don't feel that great about this chapter, but I figured if I didn't just put it up already I never would! **

**I also included a poll-type-thing at the end of this chapter, so I'd appreciate a response on that! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lexie stood shell-shocked. She desperately wanted to see Mark's reaction, but she couldn't bring herself to look up from the ground. _Please, please, please. Something give me an excuse to get out of this terrible situation. _Just then as if an answer to her prayers, her cell phone started ringing. "I should go take this." she mumbled as she hastily trotted off to the nearest on-call room.

She locked the door behind her and immediately felt a sense of security and she sat on the ground with her back against the cool metal of the door. She checked her phone to see that her dad had called. _Oh, well. I'll call back later, _she thought as she switched her phone to silent and put it back in her pocket. She laid on the bed and tried to plan out what she'd do next. "Okay," she said to herself, "I'll just be super professional and pretend like nothing ever happened. If he doesn't mention it, then it doesn't matter. If he does, I'll deal with it then." she glanced at her watch to realize she was already late for rounds. "Way to be professional, Lexie."

* * *

"So do I get to scrub or what?" Alex asked.

Mark scoffed. "You wish, Karev."

"What? Why?"

"She obviously didn't want me to know that, jackass."

"You TOLD me to tell you!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? Get out of here. NOW." Mark barked. Alex scurried off like a scared puppy.

Marked turned and chuckled to the nearest nurse. "She so digs me." he said before grabbing his charts and heading off to rounds.

* * *

They were just starting the first patient when an exasperated Lexie scurried into the room. "Nice of you to join us, Dr. Grey. Care to present?" Mark said with a smirk.

"Elizabeth Kiner. 15. Here for a _breast implants_?! But- but she's so young." Lexie said unable to contain her shock.

"Don't act so surprised Dr. Grey. Care to explain, Elizabeth?" He asked without taking his eyes off Lexie.

"Two years ago I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I was thirteen. I barely even had boobs, yet somehow I'd gotten cancer. So yeah, I got chemo hoping that would do the trick but a few months later- still no progress. I got surgery- they hacked off my boobs. More chemo. I lost all my friends. They tried to be supportive, but it was scary for them to see some one their own age sick and dying. My mom told me if the cancer went away, I could get a boob job, we'd move away, and no one would ever know I had cancer again. So here I am." she said it in an almost robotic way, as if she had repeated it countless times to countless doctors.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." Lexie said.

"Don't be. Everyone asks. I'm used to it."

"What kind of implants would you recommend?" Mark asked. Lexie raised her hand and he pointed to her.

"Well, silicone tend to look and feel more like natural breast tissue." Lexie responded.

"But-"

"But given her age, saline would be safer and more standard."

"Very good, Dr Grey. You will be scrubbing in." Mark announced as the other residents began filing out of the room, "Please prep her for surgery. We will take her down to the OR in an hour."

"Okay."

When the room was empty, Elizabeth turned to Lexie, "Dr. Sloan likes you." she said abruptly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dr. Sloan. He likes you. He told me before you came in." Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, that was very inappropriate of Dr. Sloan." Lexie said matter-of-factly.

"You like him too, don't you? I mean look at him. He's gorgeous." Elizabeth pressed.

"It's complicated."

"I wish gorgeous boys liked me. No one likes the cancer girl. Not like that anyways." she admitted.

"But you're not the cancer girl anymore."

"But everyone still thinks of me as the cancer girl."

"Well, not for long they won't!" Lexie said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Two hours later, they were standing in the OR, halfway through the surgery. The nurses were all so blatantly whispering about them. Mark saw this as a perfect opportunity to bring up what Karev had said, where she couldn't find an excuse to run away. "So, I know I'm good, but shouting my name whilst-" just as he began, Elizabeth started coding.

"What the hell?!" Lexie said. "What's happening?!"

"I- I don't know." He frantically checked over his work to make sure nothing was amiss. The coding quickly switched to flat-lining.

Lexie took out paddles. "CHARGE TO 200!" Nothing happened. "250!" Still nothing. "300!" Again, nothing. "Charge again!" And still no change. She tried again and again and when she went around for what must have been the tenth time, Mark stopped her.

"It's over Lexie. She's not coming back." It killed him just a bit inside to see the pain in her eyes when she realized he was right. She put the paddles down and they slowly walked to the scrub room. They washed their hands in silence for a while before Mark said, "Anesthesia."

"What?" Lexie asked, confused.

"Her mom asked me to switch her anesthesia because the one she used to use made her drowsy. She must've been allergic to this one and I went and pumped it straight into her blood stream."

"Actually, the anesthesiologist pumped it." she corrected.

"Same difference. I told him to do it."

"So... Who tells the parents?" she wondered aloud.

He should really do the noble thing and offer to do it himself, but he couldn't face it alone. He'd only been a father for a few months now and he already couldn't bear if anything happened to his baby girl. How was he supposed to let this family know that he'd just killed theirs? "Together?" he offered.

"Together."

They approached Elizabeth's parents cautiously. As soon as her mom saw them, her face lit up. "Is Lizzie out of surgery? Oh she'll be so happy when she wakes up!"

Mark began, "Mrs. Kiner. The procedure started out fine, but we ran into a complication along the way."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She had a severe allergic reaction to the new anesthesia we used and she had a heart attack. Tour daughter d-" He continued solemnly.

Mrs. Kiner began sobbing clutching to her husband for support. "No. Stop it. STOP IT!" She wailed.

Lexie finished for him, "We couldn't bring her back. She died on the table." She said over the cries of the girls mother. The girl who had been pressing her for details of her love life just moments ago was now dead. Gone. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She waited for Mark to lead the way from the sobbing family, but he just stood there. Lexie put her hand on his back and geared him towards his office.

"She lived through two years of having breast cancer and I killed her doing a fucking boob job."

"You didn't kill her, Mark. No one could've known she'd react that way to the medication." She looked up at his eyes and as soon as she is she was caught in that Mark Sloan gaze that she knew all too well. He stepped forward. The electricity built with each step he took. Their bodies were inches apart. He slowly leaned in.

_In a few seconds, we'll be kissing. _Lexie thought to herself. Their lips were almost touching when she reluctantly turned her head away. "It's been a long day. We should both be getting home."

"Yeah , okay." He said pulling away.

Lexie made her way to the locker room and pondered her close call with Mark just now. She was desperate to NOT get sucked into another train wreck of a relationship with him again. _Or desperate to not get your heart broken again, _she heard a voice say in the back of her head.

She quickly showered anxious to get home. _Home_, she thought to herself. _This should be fun. _She'd been lucky enough to avoid Jackson in the hospital all day, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't be so lucky back at Mer's.

She gathered her things and made her way back to the elevators. When the metal doors opened, of course, there was Mark. He smirked his Mark Sloan smirk. "Well we've seen an awful lot of each other today, haven't we."

"Sorry." Lexie word-vomited and immediately wished she could take it back. _That doesn't even make sense, you idiot._

His smirk grew wider. "Don't be. I like it."

Lexie took out her phone for a distraction and gaped at what she saw on the screen. 78 missed calls. 49 voice-mails. All from her father. "What the _hell_?!"

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! This was actually originally a filler chapter, but I hate those so I tried to spice it up a bit with a side plot with the patient. Also, my story line here has changed considerably. It's still the same basic idea.**

**Before I go, I have an interesting question seeing as we're all Slexie fans here. My sister asked me this: If you could bring ONE Grey's Anatomy character back from the dead, who would it be? In my opinion, you can't have Mark without Lexie or vice versa, so I went with George, which surprised her. What do you guys think? Tell me in the comments below! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:**


End file.
